


Wands, Glitter And Kissing Makes Things Better

by noceur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Auror!Jackson, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Jinyoung, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noceur/pseuds/noceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets assigned to protect a day care centre for muggleborn wizards and witches, owned by Jinyoung Park. As in Jinyoung Park, his old school rival. Surprisingly, he learns that your view of others isn't necessarily right all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wands, Glitter And Kissing Makes Things Better

**Author's Note:**

> written for the jinsonology fic fest, prompt #8: "Jinyoung is a slytherin and Jackson is a Gryffindor. In school they were enemies, but now school is long behind them. Even so, Park Jinyoung is the last person Jackson would expect to have opened a daycare centre specifically designed for muggleborn witches and wizards - one that is now being targeted by Neo Death eaters. One that Jackson, in his duties as an Auror, is sworn to protect."

“A day care centre?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“For muggleborn witches and wizards?”  
  
“As I mentioned—”  
  
“Owned by _Jinyoung Park_?”  
  
“You need to stop repeating everything I’ve said.”  
  
Jackson slumps back on his seat and rubs his face in disbelief. His hearing is working properly apparently and Jaebum hasn’t got anything wrong by the looks of it. It’s just…  
  
Jinyoung Park, ex-Slytherin and Jackson’s greatest enemy during his school days, owning a day care centre? A day care centre specialising in _muggleborn_ witches and wizards? _That_ Jinyoung Park? Owns a day care centre—  
  
“You’re thinking out loud, you know. For goodness sake, just _stop_ repeating things already. Get yourself together, it's just Jinyoung.” Jaebum shakes his head and focuses his attention back to his documents, trying to control the urge to grab his wand and use it to throw some object at Jackson that would cause minimal damage. Like the empty chair in the corner of the room or the large bookshelf on the side.  
  
"But you know what he used to be like, right?" Jackson's voice gets higher as he nearly gets into shock at how easily Jaebum was taking this information. Jaebum should know about Jinyoung, he was their classmate for so long!  
  
"He wasn't half as bad as you make him out to be. You two had your differences and didn't get along, that's all. It's a thing of the past." Jaebum sighs, hoping Jackson's moved on from the childish enmity the two used to have back when they had been bloody eleven years old.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not going to let that affect my job. But still, he used to be in Slytherin, he's a pureblood whose lineage did— _does_ not take kindly to muggles at all."  
  
It's Jaebum's turn to get confused now.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Jackson furrows his eyebrows as Jaebum sighs again.  
  
"That his family basically hate muggles?"  
  
"That's what some people said back in school, Jae. God, did you pay attention to anything except lessons?"  
  
"Did you pay attention to anything _in_ lessons, Mr. I-Burnt-My-Teacher's-Hair-In-A-Potions-Exam? And anyways those were all just rumours. You need to stop getting pulled into that prejudiced idea of all Slytherins being bad people, we're not even in Hogwarts anymore! Jinyoung's family are fine with muggles. He even went out with a muggleborn wizard, Sungjin something or another for two years."  
  
Jackson chokes on his spit and whilst Jaebum could have been a good friend and used _anapneo_ to help him, he decides he deserves to have silence for a few seconds even if it is with a few splutters here and there. A friend in need is a friend indeed but Jaebum's denied being connected to Jackson enough times for him to not have to live up to any expectations that a friend should be living up to.  
  
Still, he waits until Jackson's been coughing for a solid minute before reaching over and giving him the biggest slap on the back he's probably ever received. Jaebum's not too sure if it's the slap that cleared his cough or his earlier statement that causes Jackson to steamroll ahead with his words.  
  
"He... he went out with Sungjin Park? Sungjin, that older guy who used to play Quidditch for Gryffindor as a Catcher? When— what— how?" Jackson's eyes are comically wide with shock because really _how had he missed this information?_  
  
"If you had looked away from being a general dickhead or pranking people— which by the way, got me into trouble many times as well. Why would you prank the professors?!" Jaebum suddenly exclaims, school memories all rushing back. The undeserved detentions, the extra homework... but most of all, Jackson's extraordinary ability to distinguish bad tasting Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and his dreadful habit of sneaking them into Jaebum's food.  
  
At least Jinyoung never put vomit flavoured sweets in his soup.  
  
"Whatever, Jaebum. They not only made you Ravenclaw prefect but made you Head Boy in the end, and you know all the professors loved me. Be thankful I didn’t prank _you_ more."  
  
"You wouldn't." Jaebum looks up.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Jackson replies, bursting out into his hyena-like laughter and Jaebum sighs.  
  
"Hurry up and go meet Jinyoung. Mark will go with you today, but it'll just be you from then onwards. Be nice, you'll be seeing Jinyoung regularly from now on."  
  
Jackson stands up and moves to leave.  
  
"And Jackson?"  
  
He stops just outside the doorway, leaning his head back in to look at Jaebum.  
  
"Remember, it's your duty to protect them."  
  
"I know and I will. With all my life."  
  
Jaebum's about to commend him for being so serious about this (not that Jackson isn't serious about his job— it's just _Jackson_ ) but Jackson does a mock salute, flashing a cheeky grin and Jaebum's suddenly not so sure about placing him amongst toddlers of a similar mind set and mental age.

 

* * *

 

Jackson stands outside a colourful building that stands out from the rest of the more traditional brick and mortar ones, more modern and less like it's going to fall down any second. Next to him, Mark nudges him forward with a bemused expression. They've been outside for about 10 minutes now, Jackson unwilling to budge and concentrating on the white door like it was the world's most difficult puzzle. When Jackson doesn't react, Mark takes it upon himself to knock on the door.

  
Footsteps are heard alongside muffled sentences of _"Don't spill the paint on him again!"_ and _"Youngjae, stop crying, here, I'll carry you"_ before the door is opened and Jackson snaps out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ah, Mark! How are you? Oh, who's your friend here?"  
  
The last image Jackson had of Jinyoung Park was of him in his black graduation robes with the green and silver colours of Slytherin, probably looking as smug as he would've felt since he'd gotten the best results out of the year group and was a Prefect (if he had to be honest, it's been years and he's not completely sure what Jinyoung really seemed like that day). Current Jinyoung Park doesn't look that much different physically, still as pretty—uh, average as ever with his big, brown eyes and his soft-looking lips and hair and his nice nose and his flawless skin...  
  
"Did you forget your rival so quickly? The idiot standing next to me is Jackson Wang. Close your bloody mouth, Jackson." Mark raises an eyebrow at Jackson before turning his attention back to Jinyoung, grinning and manoeuvring himself so he doesn't hit the kid in Jinyoung's arms when he gives the latter a quick hug. Jackson shuts his mouth so quick, there's a clear click from how his teeth knock together.  
  
"Jackson Wang? My, you don't seem to have changed much, have you? Do you still mess up your potions?"  
  
Had this been a few years ago, Jackson would've jumped at the chance to argue back but the Jinyoung then clearly wanted to rile him up and this Jinyoung... he's smiling like he's just joking and on top of that he has that toddler (Youngjin? Youngjoe? He'll remember it soon enough) in his arms, mirroring his smile. Oh no. He didn't sign up for _this_.  
  
"You haven't changed much either, it seems. I'm better at potions now though." Jackson laughs stiffly, not used to feeling so awkward about basic socialisation. Jinyoung seems to notice this though and his expression changes one to one Jackson knows well.  
  
"Well, it's comforting to know you've grown more responsible. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your height."  
  
Mark chuckles at that, clearing his throat when Jackson splutters.  
  
"How dare- I'll have you know I grew 1cm!"  
  
"Yeah, from those insoles you got from the muggle world." Mark mutters under his breath, looking away when Jackson shoots him a betrayed glare. Jinyoung catches the comment and laughs loudly, hand covering his mouth. He ushers them in, laughing again when Jackson takes his shoes off slowly and tilts his chin up when he rises back to his full height, looking a little shorter than before.  
  
The place feels very homely, not just in the general atmosphere of it but of the way it's been structured. The hallway leads straight into the main room, which is the children's playroom and classroom with a door to the back garden, filled with various types of colourful flowers and plants. Down the same hallway, there's a fairly large kitchen on left hand side and a wonderfully and vibrantly decorated bedroom on the right, where the kids take their daily naps. The bathroom is close by the bedroom in case of any 'accidents'. The walls are a pale blue but none of the furniture, toys or items seem to have a dull colour, bright yellows and purples thrown about.  
  
"Lovely place." Jackson compliments.  
  
"Thank you, I spent a while planning it." Jinyoung smiles.  
  
It's still catching Jackson by a lot of surprise when he finds that the image he had of Jinyoung is torn up little by little to reveal that he'd thought wrong of the other and Jinyoung's much different from what he'd imagined him to be like now.  
  
The rest of their time is spent with Jackson getting to know the kids' names and such whilst Mark and Jinyoung talk about the more official matters. They'd been quite close even during their school years, a few rumours flying about here and there that they definitely were probably a thing at least once but it was always dismissed by the both. Not to mention Jackson's sad puppy-eyed look that Mark had to endure whenever people asked him whether or not he was going out with one of his best friend's 'mortal enemy'.  
  
_An ex-mortal enemy_ , he supposes.  
  
"Teacher! Teacher! Jackshun uncle got Gyeommie's drawing on his bum!"  
  
Youngjae's bouncing up and down, holding hands with the youngest and newest member of the day care, Yugyeom, whose face starts to scrunch up as big, fat tears roll down his rosy cheeks. Jinyoung rushes over to comfort the crying child, holding him and patting his back. Over his small shoulders, Jinyoung has to hold back a laugh as Jackson peels off the paper from his clothed arse, wet red and yellow paint decorating his suit trousers in the form of a lopsided flower.  
  
"Hey, at least they're Gryffindor colours." Jinyoung comments, holding back his laughter as he walks to the front door to see them off. Yugyeom's calmed down enough and has headed off to play with the other kids hand in hand with his _new best fwends_ Youngjae and Kunpimook.  
  
"Truly, you've got a future artist there." Mark chuckles, putting his cloak on. He'd managed to get the paint off Jackson's clothes and Jackson in turn had given him a suffocating bear hug for helping him _not get any paint on Jaebum's cloak, he has yet to notice I keep on borrowing it_.  
  
"Vincent Van Gyeom." Jackson jokes.  
  
The sudden fit of giggles from Jinyoung is unexpected but he can't say the warm feeling that tingles his chest when he sees the end of Jinyoung's eyes crinkle a bad feeling so he doesn't really mind.  
  
(If Mark accuses him of grinning brightly the entire way back, it's because he's a naturally happy person.)

 

* * *

 

To Jackson's (only slight) surprise and Mark and Jaebum's annoying joint chorus of 'We told you so', he finds that Jinyoung's not as bad to spend time with as much as he would have thought. He'd become fairly close to the kids in the first visit, but he never thought he'd become quite as close with Jinyoung too.  
  
"Here, try this." Jinyoung holds up a chocolate coated biscuit to Jackson's mouth, who opens it and munches on the treat. He'd been baking with some of the kids during their lunchtime while Jackson had kept himself busy by play fighting the more boisterous and active ones.  
  
"S'nice." Jackson says, a few crumbs falling out from his mouth as he speaks. Jinyoung clicks his tongue and brushes them off of Jackson's shirt.  
  
Jinyoung's wearing a pink apron decorated with the little children's artwork and he's still wearing the strange bunny headband Dahyun had gifted him earlier as a souvenir from the muggle world and honestly, it should all look very odd but Jackson can't help but find that he actually looks endearing and maybe even... _cute_.  
  
Everything's going well until the kids Jackson is looking after request him to teach him some spells. Harmless ones that they wouldn't be able to pronounce isn't bad, right?  
  
"Jungkook! Taehyung! You two, stop running around with your wands like that!"  
  
Jinyoung frantically runs after them and Jackson would laugh until his stomach hurt if not for the fact that he was running after them himself, glitter falling from his body like rainfall in a wet thunderstorm. The culprits giggle loudly as they avoid the two adults (ridiculous looking adults with one in a bunny headband and another looking like nursery school artwork but adults nonetheless), wands swaying roughly as they hold it above their heads. After 15 minutes or so, the children are finally caught, Jackson swooping them up in his arms as they laugh even harder. Jinyoung had given up to look after the others, making sure a similar accident wouldn't occur with them.  
  
"See, Auror uncle caught the bad guys!" Kunpimook exclaims, clapping his tiny hands excitedly. Jinyoung takes the wands away from them, letting Jackson place them on his lap so they wouldn't run off anywhere again.  
  
"Things wouldn't be this bad if Auror uncle hadn't taught them how to do _wingardium leviosa_ at glitter pots." Jinyoung mutters under his breath, hoping none of the children catch the charm.  
  
Jackson's ready to retort but doesn't get a chance to when Jinyoung ruffles his hair, sending glitter everywhere. His hair's a mess with all the colourful flakes decorating his now messy blonde hair, fringe slightly blocking his view of Jinyoung. He begins to start to protest again but when he looks up, moving his fringe to get a better view, Jinyoung's grinning down at him—dimples and all—so Jackson just gapes back for a second before smiling like an idiot.  
  
Jinyoung's dimples are really nice.

 

* * *

 

("Jackson." Jaebum greets him when he goes back to the Auror office.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is there glitter all over you?"  
  
"Good question, Jae. Have a go at a guess."  
  
"… the children?"  
  
Jackson nods. A small shower of glitter falls from him.  
  
"The children."  
  
Jaebum tells him not to go anywhere near his documents so Jackson sits on his chair and shakes his body all over the desk when Jaebum leaves to go to the bathroom.)

 

* * *

 

It's curiosity which killed the cat apparently and it's curiosity that pushes Jackson to ask Jinyoung the question that had been on his mind for so long, one day when they are alone in the kitchen and the children are having a nap.

  
"Why did you decide to open a day care for muggleborn witches and wizards?"  
  
Jinyoung stops stirring his cup of tea and hums as if he'd been waiting for Jackson to ask him this.  
  
"Well, it must be strange and sort of difficult to adjust to the magical world all of a sudden, right? One day, you're just a normal muggle and the next thing you know, you're being told you have the ability to do magic and there's a whole nother world that you have to learn about that you didn't even know existed."  
  
Jackson nods, listening carefully. Jinyoung hands him his mug of tea and takes a sip of his own.  
  
"I just wanted to help the little ones who found out early so they could adjust better and learn more about our world quicker. So that they may get treated better or can at least fight back when they are older and in school by some of those shitty purebloods who think they're better than muggleborns."  
  
It's the first time Jackson's heard Jinyoung swear since their school years and it almost makes him feel nostalgic. It's kind of weird to think that Jackson had found him nearly insufferable during those days and now here he is, having tea with him and becoming good friends.  
  
"I'll be honest, I thought you were one of those purebloods." Jackson scratches the back of his neck, looking down in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm not too surprised. I was in Slytherin and people always have all sorts of misconceptions when it comes to the houses and the students who get chosen into it. The stereotypes fit only a handful of people. My family in particular don't hate muggles or anything."  
  
"Yeah, Jaebum said that..."  
  
"I know, Jaebum told me."  
  
"Oh, okay- Wait what?!"  
  
"For the record, I don't think I hated you as much as you hated me. It was always just childish fun for me, you know?"  
  
Jinyoung smiles, clearly amused by Jackson's flustered attempts to tell him that _"No, wait, I didn't hate you that much"_ and _"I didn't know you well!"_ and a feeble _"Don't listen to anything Jaebum says"_. He pops a small slice of cake into Jackson's mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
  
"Don't worry, it's all in the past. We're good now."  
  
Jackson chews on his cake, nodding hastily. He smiles goofily when Jinyoung slightly pinches his cheeks and goes to check on the children, skin feeling warm where Jinyoung had touched it.

 

* * *

 

 _It's weird_ , Jackson thinks, realising the many positive qualities of Jinyoung that he hadn't noticed during their school years. He's not that bad of a person once you befriend him ("Even before you befriend him." Mark corrects, shaking his head at Jackson's resultant sulk), all smiles and fun joking. The children he looks after adore the life out of him, and that applies vice versa too. Kind-hearted and gentle but still strong willed, standing up for the people he cares for even if it might be considered unorthodox by other people of his status. It's just an added bonus that he's fairly decent at cooking and is very beautiful.  
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
Jackson sputters out his butterbeer at the last thought, because no way could Jackson possibly be attracted to Jinyoung, right? They've become good friends and yes, puberty and time have been kind to them all physically over the years but Jackson's still got his head screwed on right—he's not falling for Jinyoung.  
  
"Wait, why would I even think I'd fall in love with him?"  
  
"Inside voice, Jack. Literally, please." Jaebum groans, trying to drink away the never-ending headache he gets whenever he's near his friend.  
  
"Why on earth would I think I love Jinyoung? _Jinyoung?_ " Jackson's volume doesn't change and Jaebum curses his decency for not using _silencio_ on Jackson's loud mouth already.  
  
"Because you do? All you've talked about this past month is Jinyoung and the children. Don't think I haven't noticed you skipping into your cubicle after having spent the day with them."  
  
"B-But that just means I _like_ them _all_. Not that I _love_ Jinyoung."  
  
"Look, Jackson. I care about you. Our friendship spans years."  
  
Jackson gives Jaebum a thankful look when the other pats him on the back.  
  
"Get your bloody head out of your arse already. You clearly _do_ love him and if you don't say anything soon, I'll... I'll move someone else to your post."  
  
Jackson flings Jaebum's hand off his back.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"Just confess!"  
  
"You confess first!"  
  
"Confess what exactly?"  
  
"That you're a dickhead."  
  
"Real charming, toadface."  
  
"Whatever, at least I don't have a stick up my arse."  
  
"Yeah, that's because your head occupies the entire space."  
  
"Piss off."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell Mark to switch with you tomorrow."  
  
The bar stool makes a distinct screeching noise as Jackson abruptly stands up and holds Jaebum's hands in his own.  
  
"Please don't." He looks away, sighing.  
  
"Alright, maybe I have fallen... in love..."  
  
Jackson mumbles. Jaebum grins, bringing Jackson into a headlock and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Good man. Now confess soon, okay? I have to go now."  
  
Jaebum disappears before Jackson can even mention, "What if Jinyoung doesn't like _me_?".

 

* * *

 

"When Jimin and me get older, can we mawwy?" Kunpimook asks, running up to Jinyoung.  
  
Jinyoung's surprised from the sudden question and wonders where Kunpimook had gotten the idea of marriage from. He looks over to see Jackson tell an animated story to his enamoured audience about some princess fighting an evil prince to save her knight—a female knight—and then they get happily married when the guy gets defeated. Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, turning back to answer Kunpimook.  
  
"Maybe, if you ask her nicely and she says yes. Only if she says yes though, you can't force her. And it's 'when Jimin and _I_ get older', not 'me', okay?" Jinyoung pats his head when Kunpimook nods slowly as if he's storing what he's been told carefully.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Bambam?" Jackson lifts to the toddler and puts him on his shoulders. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at the new nickname.  
  
"Bambam?"  
  
"Yes! Because I went _bam! Bam!_ on evil people!" Kunpimook says proudly, puffing his chest.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, such brave and tiring activities deserves a nap time after, don't you think?"  
  
Before he can even react Kunpimook dashes off and starts warning the other toddlers, who in turn hurriedly wobble away from Jinyoung and Jackson. One by one, they're all caught and taken to their bedroom and tucked in. But getting them to sleep is a lot easier said than done (on the other hand, getting Youngjae to wake up is an amazingly difficult feat) and it takes a lot longer to put them to sleep. When they finally manage, Jinyoung slumps down onto one of the cushions on the floor, Jackson following suit.  
  
Jackson turns to look at Jinyoung, counting the thin eyelashes across his eyelids. _Now's as good a time as any_ , he thinks.  
  
"Hey, Jinyoung?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Jackson licks his dry lips. "Bambam and Jimin's wedding, huh?" _What kind of coward_ , he berates and mentally slaps himself. Luckily, Jinyoung doesn't notice his struggle.  
  
"They're adorable, aren't they?" He chuckles.  
  
"You want to get married?" Jackson suddenly blurts out. _What kind of idiot_ , he mentally punches himself this time. Unluckily, Jinyoung stiffens up next to him. That's it, he's a fool, a fool in love who's managed to flush his chance down the drain, he can do nothing now, Jinyoung probably thinks he's an idiot—  
  
"With you? At least take me to dinner first." Jinyoung replies nonchalantly, relaxing almost immediately.  
  
—and Jinyoung would be correct in thinking so because Jackson is a total idiot and _what?_  
  
"What?" Jackson says, dumbstruck.  
  
"For an Auror and government official, you sure do lack in manners and formality. I'll only consider marriage after a good number of dates, thank you very much."  
  
The corners of Jinyoung's lips lift ever so slightly as he turns to face Jackson. Shuffling closer, he closes his eyes and places a quick kiss on Jackson's lips before moving away just as quickly and turning away again. Jackson's still in a dumbstruck daze.  
  
"Teacher just kissed Auror uncle!" Tzuyu squeals and at once, the entire room erupts into loud, excited screams.  
  
Jinyoung sits up to quieten them down, flushed cheeks showing his embarrassment of having been caught by his tiny students. Just then, everything comes back to Jackson and he reacts, grabbing Jinyoung's wrist and pulling him back to kiss him back this time. There's a high pitched cacophony of a mix of 'Awws' and 'Ewws' this time as background music.  
  
"I'd take you to a hundred dinners if it meant I'd get a chance for you to agree to spend the rest of your life with me." Jackson whispers, winking cheekily.  
  
Jinyoung blushes darker. He pulls himself up from the ground and holds a hand out for Jackson, smiling shyly.  
  
"You're ridiculous and cheesy, but I guess one wouldn't hurt." Jinyoung laughs as he pulls Jackson up and starts to try and put the children to bed _properly_ this time.  
  
"Or ten?" Jackson adds, picking up a runaway Taehyung and placing him back in his bed.  
  
"Or ten." Jinyoung replies, patting Dahyun's hair and rubbing Jungkook's back comfortingly.  
  
Jackson smiles to himself. He's _really very_ glad he got assigned to protect this little day care centre with its bright walls and happy children and lovely teacher.  
  
He'll thank Jaebum for it one day.  
  
(Maybe his and Jinyoung's wedding, who knows.)


End file.
